Secret Love
by juliaglemoss
Summary: Será que é tarde demais? H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Oi, Andei bastante sumida aqui do porém estou de volta, dessa vez com uma fanfic H/Hr, essa é minha primeira fanfic sobre Harry Potter que estou escrevendo com um amigo, espero que gostem e por favor, comentem o que acharam da fanfic, vou tentar não demorar para escrever o próximo capítulo.

XOXOXO

Amor Secreto

Londres

15h02min

O dia estava nublado em Londres, era uma pequena garoa de inverno que apesar de fraca fez com que não muitas pessoas saíssem à rua naquela tarde. Exceto _Hermione Granger_.

A vida de Hermione não era mais a mesma depois que Voldemort foi derrotado, Harry tinha marcado seu casamento com Marie um bruxa da alta sociedade por qual se apaixonou á uns seis meses atrás, Hermione sempre soube que um dia _**isso**_aconteceria , afinal, aqueles olhos esmeraldas eram irresistíveis e faziam qualquer garota suspirar , além do mais ele era o menino-que-sobreviveu, o homem que derrotou Voldemort . Diga-me que garota resistiria ao charme de Harry James Potter?

Porém aquele amor que Hermione sentia por Harry era diferente, não era uma simples atração, era verdadeiramente mágico, e ela mal sabia da onde surgiu esse amor, simplesmente _aconteceu. _Um simples olhar de quando se conheceram e Hermione já se encontrava apaixonada por Harry Potter, como se fosse destinada a estar sempre ao lado dele. E ela realmente gostava desse sentimento.

Porém isso estava a matando naquele momento, afinal, aceitar o fato de que seu melhor amigo, por qual esteve apaixonada por tanto tempo iria se casar não é fácil para ninguém.

Loft da Hermione

22h09min

Hermione estava congelando naquele momento, quanto mais o dia se passava, mais fria ia ficando a temperatura, seu corpo pálido e fraco gritava urgentemente por sol, porém no Inverno de Londres isso não é muito fácil.

Naquele momento tudo o que Hermione queria era entrar na sua hidromassagem, tomar um belo banho quente, e pelo menos tentar esquecer Harry Potter. E foi isso que ela fez, porém esquecer aquele lindo moreno que lhe fazia suspirar simplesmente não dava.

Hermione já havia acabado seu banho e estava se enxugando quando a campainha foi tocada, o que a deixou pensativa, não estava muito tarde, mas também não estava em um bom horário para visitas. Porém quando percebeu que a pessoa que a poucos instantes estava fora de sua casa já tinha adentrado, ela já tinha certeza de quem era.

Harry.

Ele era o único que tinha a chave de sua casa.

E também do seu coração.

-Mione? Onde você está? – Pergunta Harry, andando pelo corredor até encontrar uma porta meio aberta, em que logo foi entrando dando de cara com Hermione enrolada em uma toalha.

– Me desculpa Mione, não sabia que estava se enxugando - Disse Harry extremamente corado,porém não tirando seus olhos das curvas de Hermione que apesar de magra, sempre fez com que Harry se perdesse várias vezes em seus devaneios com ela.

Porém ele estava noivo. Ele iria se casar.

Ainda que Harry realmente gostasse de Marie, o que ele sentia por Hermione era indescritível, não era um simples amor entre bons amigos, era um amor incondicional, que sempre que á via mal era como se ele pudesse sentir a mesma dor que ela sem mesmo saber o que estava se passando com ela. Demorou a perceber, mais ele finalmente se tocou que estava _amando_ Hermione Granger.

E ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Oi Harry, já estou quase pronta, só um minuto– Disse Hermione também corada pela a imagem de Harry na porta do banheiro a encarando perdido em devaneios.

-Está certo, estou te esperando na sala- Disse Harry se encaminhando a sala.

Quando Hermione terminou de se arrumar ela se dirigiu a sala vestindo um moletom que Harry a havia dado á uns meses atrás quando estavam comemorando seu aniversário e um simples short, apesar do inverno o aquecedor da casa de Hermione estava ligado em uma temperatura agradável.

-Mione... - Começou Harry, porém as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

-Diga Harry- Respondeu Hermione, ansiosa pelo que Harry iria dizer, apesar de pensar que pode não ser as palavras que sempre sonhou em ouvir, ela sempre estava disposta á ajudá-lo.


	2. Secret Love Cap2

_...__ Quando Hermione terminou de se arrumar ela se dirigiu a sala vestindo um moletom que Harry a havia dado á uns meses atrás quando estavam comemorando seu aniversário e um simples short, apesar do inverno o aquecedor da casa de Hermione estava ligado em uma temperatura agradável._

_-Mione... - Começou Harry, porém as palavras escaparam de sua boca._

_-Diga Harry- Respondeu Hermione, ansiosa pelo que Harry iria dizer, apesar de pensar que pode não ser as palavras que sempre sonhou em ouvir, ela sempre estava disposta á ajudá-lo._

-Bom er... eu meio que não sei como dizer isso... – Disse Harry nervoso, ele conhecia sua Mione, sabia que poderia contar qualquer coisa para ela, aliás, eles sempre foram assim, um ajudando o outro em tudo, as pessoas e os professores de Hogwarts admiravam aquela amizade, acontece que por trás disso tudo eles não sabiam o amor que os dois nutriam um pelo outro.

-Harry, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui para você – Disse Hermione segurando as mãos de Harry e deitando em seu ombro.

-Sim, eu sei, eu só estou um pouco nervoso com o casamento, acho que não estou preparado Mione, não sei se Marie é a garota certa para mim, _acho que estou apaixonado por outra_. – Disse Harry deixando Hermione paralisada

Quando Harry disse aquelas palavras o coração de Hermione simplesmente parou. Ela não sabia o que dizer o que pensar, aliás, quem seria a sua rival e sortuda garota que arrebatou o coração de Harry James Potter?

-Harry... Você tem certeza do que está dizendo? Está mesmo apaixonado por outra? – disse Hermione atordoada.

-Sim, e ela esteve no meu lado o tempo todo e eu nunca percebi – Disse Harry se aproximando lentamente de Hermione, selando seus lábios com um singelo beijo apaixonado.

-Hermione J. Granger, _eu te amo_- Disse Harry deixando Hermione completamente sem palavras, afinal, o que era aquilo? Hermione pensou estar sonhado, o homem que sempre amou a amava também. E seus lábios eram irresistíveis não queria acabar com aquele beijo, sendo assim o puxou para outro beijo. Aliás, ele agora era dela.

-Harry, eu também _te amo_. - Disse Hermione com o mais lindo sorriso que Harry já tinha visto em sua vida.

-Mas Harry, e Marie?- Perguntou Hermione, apesar da sua grande vontade de pular e soltar toda a sua euforia por estar com o homem que sempre amou, ele ainda estava noivo e seu senso de respeito não a deixou esquecer isso.

-Ela também nunca gostou muito de mim, só ia se casar comigo por que os pais dela queriam a reputação da família da garota que conquistou o coração de Harry Potter. – Disse Harry mais preocupado em tocar novamente os lábios de Hermione.

N/A: Bom gente, essa fanfic é mesmo assim bem pequena mesmo, talvez eu comece a escrever outra depois. Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor, comentem. Criticas construtivas ajudam uma autora!

JCheer

XOXOXOXO


End file.
